


Spies In Training

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Peter and Ned want to know if Dr. Banner and Miss Romanoff are together and they're willing to go to any length to find out.From the prompt: For the prompt: After all the drama Infinity War was can I request something prettier? Like an AUHS, just Bruce and Nat being two dorks, fluff please I need it xD





	Spies In Training

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to decide what I wanted to do for this one, but I hope you like this direction because I had a lot of fun writing it. Please enjoy :D

It was early, far too early for Peter to be walking toward the entrance of school. But he and Ned had a project due that afternoon and got special permission to come in early to work on it. He cut through the football field and instantly regretted it when he realized how wet the turf still was. 

“Come on,” he muttered, stopping on the other side to brush the pieces of fake grass from his shoes and pant leg. 

He shook his head and bypassed the front entrance that would be locked until school officially started, but the back door was open for faculty and students arriving early like him. Peter skidded to a stop when he rounded the building, noticing the car that just pulled into the staff parking lot. The parking lot was already half full, but that was normal. What wasn’t normal was the two teachers getting out of the silver Prius. 

Dr. Banner, the school’s best science teacher, stepped out of the driver’s seat. That wasn’t unusual, Peter knew it was it was his car, had seen him a few times early in the morning before. But he’d never seen Dr. Banner run around his car to open the passenger door and Miss Romanoff, the Latin teacher, step out. 

Peter brought his hand up to cover his mouth, afraid to draw attention to himself, but on the inside he was freaking out. This was huge. Dr. Banner and Ms. Romanoff walked the short distance from his car all smiles and quiet laughs. Dr. Banner held the door for her and they disappeared into the school. 

Peter took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before hurrying up the same stairs the two teachers used and into the building. He couldn’t wait to tell Ned what he saw. 

* * *

“So.”

That’s all Ned had to say and a tired shrug to go with it. 

“That’s it?” Peter asked, pacing in front of the desk where Ned sat. “That’s all you have to say?” 

Ned sighed and looked up at him. “What else do you want me to say?” 

“I don’t know, but this is huge,” Peter said earnestly, stopping in front of Ned’s desk. “Don’t you remember when everyone found out about Ms. Miller and Miss Nolan, that’s all anybody talked about for weeks.” 

Ned looked up with narrowed eyes. “Dude, they’re married. It wasn’t a secret.” 

“Okay, but there’s something going on there. I know it. Wouldn’t it be cool to find out before everyone else this time around?” 

Ned shook his head and went back to scribbling notes in his notebook. Peter held his breath and waited, knowing his friend well enough to know this wasn’t over. And as if on cue, Ned’s pencil stopped and he looked back up at Peter.

“It would be cool to know before the rest of the school.” Ned said, his expression softening into a goofy grin. 

Peter clapped his hands together and took his seat across from Ned again. He felt a giddy excitement bubble up in his chest and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. 

“This is gonna be awesome.” 

“Only if there is something going on,” Ned reminded him. “And just because you saw them this morning doesn’t mean anything. Teachers carpool all the time.” 

Peter sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right, we need more. Have you seen anything else that might help support our case?” 

Ned brought his hand up to rub his thumb, over his chin in thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

“I haven’t paid that much attention,” he answered honestly. “They’re teachers.” 

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fair enough, let’s just agree to be more observant going forward.” 

“Whatever you say,” Ned said, sounding unenthused. “Can we please get back to our actual homework now?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Peter agreed, but on the inside he was already planning the rest of their day. 

* * *

When the morning bell rang Peter and Ned went their separate ways. Ned had English first period, while Peter had Dr. Banner.

Like every morning, Dr. Banner stood at his door greeting each student as they entered the class room. He had the attendance roster on a clipboard in his hand, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

“Morning, Mr. Parker,” he said when Peter walked past. 

“Good morning,” Peter muttered, automatically heading for his desk. Suddenly an idea struck him to help jump start he and Ned’s little investigation. 

“Hey, Dr. B?” he questioned as Dr. Banner closed the classroom behind the last student. 

“Yes?” 

“Me and Ned have this huge test last period that we forgot to study for, so we could come here during lunch?” 

Dr. Banner eyed him for a moment and Peter wondered if he saw right through his lame excuse. Maybe he was taking this a little too serious, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him and there was no turning back now. It’d be a shame if Dr. Banner was on to him already. 

“Remind me to write you a pass before you leave,” Dr. B finally answered. 

“Thank you, Dr. B.” 

Peter rocked back on his heels and hurried to his seat. While Dr. Banner got settled and dealt a couple stragglers, Peter pulled his phone out to text Ned about their new lunch plans. The response he got was less than thrilled, but he was sure Ned would be on board once he saw the evidence with his own eyes. 

* * *

The day dragged on until it was finally lunch time. Peter met up with Ned in the hall and they hurried through the crowds of other students finding their friends and tables to be the first ones in line for food. They got through pretty quickly and headed out of the cafeteria toward Dr. Banner’s classroom.

“This better be worth it,” Ned said once they were far enough away from the cafeteria to hear themselves think. “I don’t want to spend forty minutes pretending to study Spanish. The test isn’t even until next week.” 

“Just trust me,” Peter said turning the walk backwards so he was facing Ned. 

“We were supposed to start my Lego Death Star today.” 

“We’ll do it tomorrow, I swear,” Peter promised, putting his hand over his heart. 

“Okay,” Ned conceded and Peter couldn’t help his pleased little smile. 

But it didn’t last long. A door opening into the hall and before Peter could react he crashed into whoever stepped into the hallway. He heard books hit the floor behind him was more focused on not spilling his lunch all over the floor. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said once his tray was balanced in his hands again. 

He turned around to see Michelle staking up her books. Of course it had to be her, Peter thought feeling his face warm involuntarily and his heart beat a little faster. He was pretty sure Michelle hated him, so it only made sense that he made an absolute fool of himself whenever she was around. 

“Where are you guys going?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, standing back up. 

She was taller than both him and Ned and it only added to her whole intimidating demeanor. 

Ned, who wasn’t nearly as affected by Michelle as Peter, answered. 

“We’re going to eat lunch in Dr. B’s room and pretend to study so Peter can spy on him and Miss Romanoff.” 

“Dude,” Peter sighed and looked down at the slice of pizza on his tray to avoid the judgmental look he could feel coming from Michelle. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” he said. 

“You guys are weird,” was all Michelle had to say. 

Peter looked up to see her turn around and start down the hallway, away from the cafeteria. 

“Why aren’t you going to lunch?” he asked suddenly realizing that they weren’t the only ones wandering the halls. 

“The library’s quieter,” Michelle answered without turning around. 

Peter and Ned exchanged a look, confused as always by Michelle and followed her to the end of the hall. Before they reached the end where it split into to side hallways, Michelle stopped and looked at them over her shoulder. 

“Banner and Miss Romanoff are married,” she said matter of factly before hurrying out of sight. 

Peter furrowed his brow and looked at Ned. Ned raised his eyebrows but Peter shook his head. 

“She’s lying,” he decided. “Just to screw with us.” 

“Totally.” 

* * *

Dr. Banner’s door was open when they finally reached his classroom and Ned knocked on the doorframe before they walked in. Dr. B was sitting at his desk in the back of the room, focused on his computer screen.

“I was starting to think you two weren’t coming,” he said as they set their stuff down on a table near the front of the room. 

“The lunch line was long,” Ned told him and Dr. B nodded dully. 

“Well you know the rules,” he started. “Treat this as a study hall and clean up after yourselves.” 

“Of course,” Peter said, pulling out his Spanish textbook while Ned did the same. 

They quickly settled into their usual routine by practicing the flashcards Peter made at the beginning of the chapter, though only half heartedly. Between bites of pizza, Peter couldn’t help but glance over at Dr. Banner. He wasn’t doing much outside entering grades into his computer, but every couple minutes his phone would vibrate against his desk. A few times Peter caught him smiling at his screen and knew it had to be Miss Romanoff. 

He pointed it out to Ned, but he wasn’t as easily convinced. 

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Ned whispered, glancing over to Dr. B whose thumbs were flying over his phone keyboard. 

The bell rang and Peter quickly looked back down at his textbook when Dr. Banner looked over at them. Technically their lunch was over, but lunch periods were half periods so they still had twenty five minutes to get the solid proof they needed. 

“I assume you’ll be staying through study hall?” he asked. 

“If you don’t mind?” Peter asked. 

“Stay as long as you need.” 

They went back to their “studying”, but Peter was starting to get bored. Maybe Ned was right, maybe he was reading too much into this for the sake of good gossip. He usually didn’t care, but Dr. B was one of his favorite teachers and Miss Romanoff was pretty awesome too. There had to be an interesting story behind those two getting together and he was invested in seeing this through. 

His patience was rewarded, however, not long after the warning bell sounded. None other than Miss Romanoff waltzed into Dr. B’s open door with a take out bag and cup carrier in hand. 

“The line was ridiculous, but they gave me an extra order of fries,” she calls out as she enters the room, eye cast downward into the bag. 

Peter held his breath, eyes wide as she walked right past him and Ned. He watched her set the bag down in front of Dr. Banner and start to lean down to him, but Dr. B cleared his throat nodded toward them. 

Peter and Ned both turned quickly, with no subtlety at all and started flipping through flashcards at random. 

“Does that mean you won’t eat all of mine?” He heard Dr. B tease quietly and glanced over to watch them. 

There was an easy familiarity between them that Peter hadn’t been expecting and he was starting to think Michelle hadn’t been lying completely. He felt like they were intruding on their personal time together, but it was too late to turn back now. They were stuck until the bell rang again. 

Peter watched them out of the corner of his eye. Miss Romanoff rolled her eyes at Dr. Banner and grabbed a chair from one of the tables and sat by the end of his desk. Her back was to Peter, but he saw her look over her shoulder at him and Ned before muttering something to Dr. B in another language. It wasn’t Latin, because that would be too easy. If he had to guess, Peter thought it sounded like Russian and Dr. B joined in with her. They both laughed and acted like Peter and Ned weren’t there. 

“This feels weird,” Ned whispered after a few minutes. 

“I know,” Peter whispered back, looking over at the teachers who were too wrapped up in their own conversation to pay them any mind. “But do you believe me now?” 

“I guess,” Ned conceded, eyeing them himself. “What do we do now?

They were laughing again, Miss Romanoff’s hand over Dr. B’s on the desk. 

Peter shrugged. “I didn’t think that far ahead.” 

Ned just laughs a little under his breath and Peter can’t help but laugh with him. This whole thing was starting to feel silly, but it was fun to pretend to be spies. 

They finished up their “studying” and cleaned up their trays. Five minutes before the bell was set to ring, they headed for the door. 

“Thanks Dr. B,” Ned said on their way out. 

“Any time boys,” he said standing from his desk to clear his and Miss Romanoff’s mess. “Good luck on your test.” 

Peter bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Thanks,” he muttered and ducked out of the room quickly. 

“I can’t believe we just got away with that,” Ned breathed out with a sigh of relief once they were down the hall, away from Dr. B’s door. 

“We could totally be spies or something,” Peter laughed, bumping his shoulder against Ned’s. 

Ned stopped suddenly and turned back toward the classroom. “I think I left my book in there.” 

Peter followed closely behind him and they both stopped dead in their tracks at the door. 

“Dude,” Ned whispered at the sight in front of them. 

Dr. B sat on the desk and Miss Romanoff stood in front of him. Her hands were on his shoulders while his were wrapped loosely around her waist. Peter watched in shock as they kissed, gentle and loving, oblivious to the rest of the world. 

Peter regained his senses quickly and smacked Ned’s arm and they backed out of the room, nearly sprinting down the hall and around the corner. The bell rang, but they didn’t stop until they reached the cafeteria. They got a few looks from the other students they passed, but ignored them. 

“Holy shit,” Ned said, gasping for breath as they returned their trays to the window with the rest of the dishes. 

“I know.” 

“Holy shit.”

“I know.” 

They followed the hoard of students leaving the cafeteria and parted ways until the last period of the day. They met at the end of the languages hall, still a bit shell shocked from their lunch time revelation. 

Their Spanish class was at the end of the long hall and they had to walk past Miss Romanoff’s room in order to get to it. Like most teachers, she was standing outside her door handing out worksheets as students entered. Peter pointedly watched his feet, picking up the pace a little, hoping she wouldn’t notice them. They were almost in the clear but were stopped by her calling out Ned’s name. 

“Dr. Banner said you’d be down this way today,” she said, holding up a finger and going into her classroom to grab something on her desk. 

She stepped back out with Ned’s textbook in her hand. 

“You left this in his classroom.” 

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Ned stuttered out, reaching for the book. 

She held it back and gave them a look that had Peter shaking in his boots. 

“Just so we’re clear,” she started, her tone ice cold. “What you saw during lunch, doesn’t leave that room.” 

“We didn’t see anything,” Peter lied, nervous under her steely gaze. 

“Am I understood?” she asked again, her eyebrows raised at them. 

The warning bell went off over head and Peter and Ned nodded, unable to speak.

Miss Romanoff handed over Ned’s book and nodded down the hall. 

They took the hint and scurried off to Spanish. 

“I’ve never been more terrified in my life, man.” Ned said once they were sitting at their shared table in the back of the classroom. 

Peter nodded with wide eyes. “Let’s agree to never do that again.” 

“Agreed.”


End file.
